


a field of flowers inside your head

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Making Out, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: A dreamy and mysterious benefactor gifts Arisa some fancy lip gloss, and Arisa wants Tam to tell her how it looks.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #3 "Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better"





	a field of flowers inside your head

"Tam, do you want to see what I look like with my new lip gloss?" 

"I guess I don't have anything better to do with my time." That wasn't true at all, and they both knew it. People were already started to rush around, fixing their appearance and going over plans for the upcoming show. They didn't have long until the cameraman would be dragging them to do comments. 

Arisa made Tam turn around and stare at the wall while she applied it. That just built Tam's anticipation more. She had already been daydreaming about what Arisa would like with it since she saw the advertisement at the store. 

“You can look now!” 

Tam turned around, and immediately swallowed hard. If anything, Arisa looked even better than Tam had imagined. She was always exceeding expectations. Arisa’s lips were… so pink, so plump and shimmering, like candy someone could eat up. Like Arisa was begging to be kissed. 

But she wasn't, she was just putting on her gift to be nice to her benefactor. Who she didn't know was Tam, after all, so it wasn't even a courtesy directed towards her. 

It hurt that Arisa was so oblivious, but it was probably for the best. She wouldn't accept Tam's affections if she knew them. Why would someone like this want Tam, such a fuck-up she couldn't even confidently give a gift? 

Arisa frowned. Fuck, she looked so good. "Tam, are you okay? What do you think?"

"I guess you look fine... I mean, it is a nice lip gloss."

"You don't sound sure. Maybe I should get closer so you can get a better look."

Arisa walked over and dropped down next to Tam, lips tantalizingly close to hers for just second. Tam turned away, overwhelmed and hoping not to show it. 

Arisa pulled Tam back so they were facing each other. 

Tam swatted at her. "You’re tormenting me!" 

"In what way? Does seeing my face bother you that much?" 

Tam groaned loudly. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Arisa tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in towards Tam's mouth, as if to better pick up what she had to say. If Tam wanted to, she could turn Arisa's head now and kiss her. From someone else, this would probably be an invitation. 

"I…" Tam stared forward, her chest raining with fear of what she might accidentally reveal. 

"You've got an eyelash-- right, there." Arisa's thumb gently brushed down Tam's cheek. 

Tam wasn’t sure which one of them started the kiss. She knew she moved in more than she had thought she was going to, and maybe Arisa had responded to that, or maybe she had been responding to Arisa, and what did any of it matter when Arisa was firmly holding her in place, when she was sucking on Arisa’s bottom lip and Arisa was moaning into it and Tam could taste that advertised sugary flavor. 

Nobody else got to discover what it tasted like, just Tam. Tam opened her eyes just once during a kiss, and saw radiant Arisa there underneath her, and knew she had really gotten what she paid for. 

The lip gloss was sticky, making it more difficult than kissing normally was, but Tam was very willing to vigorously get past it, again and again. She was messy, and Tam didn’t care, because it was perfect. She was probably getting it on her chin, wasn’t she?

Tam pulled away, insecure about how she must look. 

“Ugh, gross!” What a pathetic lie. 

“Your lips are all sparkly now, too.” Arisa touched Tam’s lip and then pulled her finger back to show Tam. Tam wasn’t sure why she allowed that. 

“And I didn’t want to be, now I’ll have to wipe my face. You’ve really set our schedule behind.” 

Arisa stuck out her tongue at Tam. 

Ugh, she was the worst. 

“Well, since it looks so nice, I’ll have to give a big thank you to my benefactor, if I ever figure out who they are.” Arisa said it calmly, like her lip gloss wasn’t smeared over her and Tam’s faces now, they like hadn’t just been… 

“You won’t,” Tam said bitterly. 

“No need to be so negative.” Arisa pulled herself back up with one hand on Tam’s shoulder. Tam almost told her not go, but stopped the instinct just in time. 

She licked her lips. Tam could still taste that sugar. Her gut twisted traitorously, reflecting Tam’s inner thoughts: why, why, why? What had just happened? What did this mean? Was Arisa just bored and figured Tam would be a fun plaything for today? 

Tam started getting angry, heat rising in her face, and then she remembered the video Arisa had sent on Twitter, where she insisted she missed Tam over and over while twisted in her bed sheets in Taiwan. Tam had wanted more than anything to be in that bed, but instead she was stuck doing television in Japan, foiled by life again. Why had Arisa chosen to post such a thing? Just to mock her, to remind her what she was missing out on? 

This wasn’t their first kiss, and that at least was a happy thought. Arisa had chosen to kiss her multiple times. Maybe she really did mean what she was saying, about missing Tam, if only because she enjoyed tormenting her, but it was hard to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> tam really did gift arisa lip gloss and a bag, you can see them arguing about it on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/hoshikiarisa/status/1183694896193867777) lol. comments very appreciated!! (not that i expect anyone besides nickman300 to be reading this)


End file.
